New Akatsuki Member
by Zinoviya
Summary: Gaara's just waiting for the Chunnin exams so that he can kill some more people, but the Akatsuki have different plans. Pein thinks that Gaara might have a special doujutsu, and decides to capture him. Multiple Akatsuki members x Gaara. Main pairing Pein x Gaara. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(Gaara's POV)

It was just another lonely night, and I was on my way trying to find some roof to stare at the sky from. When I finally got to one that was to my and Shukaku's liking, I made the sand gather around my feet and lift me up to the top. I found a spot and sat down looking up at the stars from someone's roof before the Chunnin exams in one week.

I suddenly heard someone trying to sneak up behind me, but I thought that it was just another one of those genin trying to eliminate me before the final exam, so that they wouldn't have to wait until later.

_Why can't they get that they're not going to beat me? Not that I'm complaining about being able to murder someone else before the exams. _

I didn't turn around, just sent my sand towards them. But, to my surprise, they weren't where I had sensed them to be. I let the confusion show on my face, since it's not like I wasn't going to kill them.

I let the sand roam around the area where I thought that they were, and my confusion turned into frustration when I couldn't find whoever it was. _Maybe I just didn't hear right. It would be surprising, but it's not totally out of the question, so I might as well just check all around me, otherwise they're just watching me for now. Either that, or they know that I know that they're here, and either they're waiting for me to drop my guard or they ran away. _

The sand was now spread out everywhere, just in case of an unsuspected attack that probably wouldn't happen, while I just sat there, my face now emotionless, staring at the moon. _Come on, stop hiding already! Shukaku's hungry for your blood!_

As if on cue, I suddenly felt a presence right behind me, making me gasp and my eyes widen. _How could they have gotten there without the sand getting them? Maybe it's that lee kid. _But just as soon as I felt the presence, a hand was cupped over my mouth, I was tied up, whoever it was put a blindfold on my eyes and tied another piece of fabric around my mouth, and slung me over their shoulder, all in lightning speed. When we started moving, I could tell from the air whizzing past my skin that this person was extremely fast on their legs as well. I had just been kidnapped.

I tried to scream, but the piece of fabric at my mouth turned it into a muffled "Mffmm!", and they were going so fast that my sand was having a hard time keeping up with whoever it was, and so I had no choice but to sit there a wait for whatever was going to happen.

I felt a needle trying to pierce through my sand armor near the shoulder, and grinned behind the fabric and chuckled a bit. My laughing was cut short, however, when it cracked through and went deep into my shoulder.

I felt myself start to drift into unconsciousness. _Damn it! Fucking bastard!_ _At least he didn't think about Shukaku. Right?_ The silence that answered me was the silence of when Shukaku was asleep. _Damn it! _The world was starting to turn even blacker then it was, considering that I had a blindfold on in the first place. All I could do was wait for the darkness to take me, and after a few more minutes, it finally did.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard voices. _Why would people be in my room?_ Then it all came back to me. _Shit, how the hell did this happen?_ Whoever it was that had kidnapped me had blindfolded and drugged me, and now I had no idea where the hell I was. I listened harder, and the voices sounded angry, as if they were arguing. There were two of them, a man and a woman.

I felt that the fabric of the blindfold wasn't on my eyes anymore. I tried to open my eyes, but quickly shut them when the bright light hit me. I shifted ever so slightly, and the arguing came to an abrupt stop. _Shit. _I tried to open my eyes again, slowly this time, so as to not have to close them again. When my vision came into focus, I saw that the woman had short blue hair with a bit of it pulled into a small bun in the back, blue eyes, a white paper flower in her hair, and a stud in the middle of her lower lip. All I could see of what she was wearing was a long high-collared black coat with red clouds outlined in white on it and a red border. _Hm, unusual appearance. _I looked around for the man, but when I saw him, I could only barely see the outline of him, with the exception of his eyes, which were completely purple with multiple black rings around the small pupils. _The rinnegan._ They were both looking at me, so in turn, I stared back at them, emotionless.

"Finally, you're awake," I heard a deep voice come from the direction the man was in, so I assumed it to be his. "I still don't like the idea," The blue haired woman said while looking back at the man, narrowing her eyes slightly. In response, the man said, "I understand that. But there's still a huge possibility that he has it," He replied, looking back at her as well with his eyes emotionless.

She sighed and said, "Fine, so be it." She then walked to the door, slowly opened it just barely enough to let her through, and closed it gently.

I looked around the room to get my bearings. I was on a small makeshift bed, there was a bright lamp on a side table right beside me, and the rest of the room was just plain white. I looked back over to the man to see that he had come out of the shadows. He had short orange spiky hair, a rain village headband on his forehead with the village symbol scratched out with one line, a spike piercing on either side of his lower lip, multiple piercings on his ears, and he adorned the same coat the woman had.

"So, Gaara," He paused, "Would you care to know the reason as to why we have captured you?" I stared at him for a moment and though, _How does he know my name?, _before coldly replying, "Actually, yes, I would."

He took a moment before he said, "We think that you might have the rinnegan, as I do, in which case you'll have to be staying with us either by being prisoner or joining us."

It took me a few seconds to process that. _How the hell could I have the rinnegan? I'm not exactly sure how often it comes around, but I do know that it's at least after the person who last had it dies, so how could I have it if he does? _

Thinking it best to know all of the options, I asked him, "And if I don't?"

"Then we'll either take you back or kill you, it's still being debated," He answered. "And what might your opinion on the matter be?" His eyes narrowed and he sternly replied, "That is nothing for you to know. You can call me Pein."

I contemplated our conversation for a moment, than asked, "Say I do have it and decide to join you, what happens then?" His face looked a tiny bit releaved, _probably because I've just assured him that I'll join him_, and he said, "I will assign a team for you to go with until either we can trust you to go out on your own or we get a new member, in that case I'll assign you two as a team."

"Hm, exactly what is this organization and what is its goal?" I asked the question that would most likely decide if I would stay with them. "We are the Akatsuki, and our main goal is to get all of the jinchuuriki and take the demons out of them, although, every individual has his or her own intentions by joining us."

_Well, that should give me an immediate __**no.**_ "What happens to the jinchuurikis after the demons are taken out of them?" I asked after hesitating quite a bit, the tension in my voice fairly obvious. "I know what you're thinking, but no, we have a method that will not lead to your death. You will be unconscious for at least three weeks afterwards, and will be in terrible shape when you finally awake, but you will eventually be fine. I realize that you do not have the abilities of us here, but you will see to your own training, unless someone else involved in completely necessary for your skill to heighten. And if you truly do have the rinnegan, then I will personally see your training in that, but only that," he finished.

_Ok, so not an immediate no. _"Ok then, when and how are you going to see if I have the rinnegan?" I wondered. He gave it a thought, probably more so as to how than when, and said, "When? Preferably as soon as possible. How? Follow me and you'll see." He signaled for me to get up and started walking towards the door. I got up, and, although feeling incredibly stiff and still a bit tired due to not being used to sleeping, started walking with him. _Best to cooperate for the moment, since I'm obviously going anyways even if I refuse._

He opened the door and went through it, followed closely by me, and I closed the door. As we went down a long hallway, I asked him, "Who was that woman in there with us?" He answered, "Her name is Konan, and she is my partner." "So, I'm guessing you're the leader of the Akatsuki," I stated. "Correct," He affirmed.

As we past two close doors, _probably connected rooms_, I heard a male yell, "JASHIN DAMN IT KAKUZU, I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A SHIT IF I LOST SOME OF YOUR JASHIN DAMNED FUCKING MONEY! A- OW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, DICKFACE!" I winced at the loudness of the voice that was going 'rainbow' on someone, and in turn, Pein advised, "Pay no mind to Hidan. It'll do you no good to have something nagging at the back of your mind while I'm trying to see if you have the rinnegan."

I turned my attention back to looking in front of me to see that we were nearly at the end of the hallway, and there was a door. Pein opened it wide and motioned for me to come in, so I did. We were now outside, but all I could see was a moderately sized clearing, a tiny clear lake and the entrance to a forest, but besides that, there wasn't much else that I could see beyond the trees.

"Ready to find out if you have the rinnegan?" I heard him say from behind me.

I turned around, and when I saw him, I replied with a hint of a smirk on my face, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my reflection in the small lake in awe. _Shit, I do have it._ The lake was very clear with no ripples in it, so I could see my reflection as if I was looking in a mirror. I stared some more at my eyes that now looked just like Pein's. I heard him chuckling, and it snapped me out of my trance. I looked over to him and saw that he had a smirk on his face. "Well, I told you that there was a huge possibility that you had it," He said.

Most of the trees around us were now either chopped up or toppled over, leaving only a tiny bit of it undamaged, and there were multiple patches of grass that had been stripped off of the ground, meaning that is basically the whole scene was in disarray. "I hope that you've made your decision of either joining us or being prisoner, otherwise I would have to default you to the latter, which would be a shameful waste," he said in a monotone voice, his expression changing back to one that was emotionless as well.

I thought for a moment before coming to the obvious conclusion, and replied, "Fine. I'll join your little organization. It's not like being a fake hostage is going to be much better, which is obviously what you would use me for." He hummed in response and said, "You're sharp. That's good, meaning that you'll be able to pick up on things quick. But first thing's first, we've got to remove Shukaku from you. You will still have all of the abilities you have now with him sealed inside of you, but it will take away his nagging presence, bloodlust and reckless impulses." I voiced out loud what I assumed him to be thinking, "Therefore making things all the easier for me. I'm liking this plan more and more."

Pein nodded and started walking back towards the door. "I have heard that you have never had any physical training in your entire life. Is this correct?" He asked. "Yes," I replied while following him, knowing that it would do me no good to lie. "Fine then. I will be a minor mentor for you in that as well as the rinnegan, since this is clearly unacceptable. I advise you practice and train every chance you get, especially in taijutsu." He opened the door and walked in. I followed suit and then closed the door and followed him. He led me to the door that went to the room that I had waked up in and opened it. "You will stay in here until we are prepared to take Shukaku out of you. It may take a while," he added. I nodded and went into the room, which right after he shut the door.

The lamp was still the only light in the room, but I was fine with that. I looked around for a light switch, just in case it was necessary for some reason. I found it near the end of the bed at about the height of my chin and mentally shrugged at the unusual placing. _Then again, it's not like there's been anything about today that's not unusual._ I paced around for a little while, then got tired of it and just sat on the bed.

I had probably been in there for around half an hour when I heard a loud rampaging knock at the door. I was about to answer, but whoever was at the door had decided that kicking it in was necessary five seconds after they knocked. My right eye twitched in annoyance. At the door, I saw a medium length silver haired man with purple eyes. He wore the same robe that Pein and Konan had on, only he left it open. Around his neck was a Yugakure headband with the symbol scratched out with one line and a Jashin amulet. Also, he had a triple-bladed scythe on his back.

"Hey, bitch! Come on! It's time for the damned ceremony the get that fucking demon out of ya!" he yelled in an obnoxiously loud voice. I simply grunted in reply and got up from the bed. I followed him out of the room and down the hallway. After a few moments, I asked him, "Who are you?" although I wasn't really sure that I wanted to know. He smirked and replied, "The name's Hidan. I assume your Gaara?" I just nodded my head 'yes'. _So this is the guy who was yelling in what I assume was him room earlier. He pisses me off already; I'll try and keep away from him unless necessary._ "Hm, you don't talk much, do you bitch? Too much like Kakuzu; I hope Pein doesn't assign us to babysit you," he said. _Well, then, it looks like we're on the same page._ Although I got the vibe that Hidan didn't like me very much, I kept feeling him looking at me strangely. I guess most people would call it 'checking me out', and it was really getting on my nerves. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and, without looking at the man, said in a warning voice, "I would appreciate it if you weren't eyeing me as if I were meat." Out of the corner of my eye I could see his face adorning a slightly pink tint, and glared at me then looked away and said, "Shut up, bitch." My right eye twitched, and I added, "You could also stop calling me 'bitch' while you're at it, seeing as you'll most likely end up dead if you call me that again." He looked amused and annoyed at the same time (if that's even possible) at me and commented, "Damn, you really **are** like Kakuzu. I bet that you two would get along. Either that, or you fuckers would end up killing each other. Eh, one way or the other, both of you stuck up bitches are fucking annoying."

We had a silent agreement to not say anything else after that, since we clearly didn't like each others company. We rounded a corner and came to a certain door, and Hidan stopped in front of it. "Well, here we are bitch." And so he opened to door and we went into the room in which I would have Shukaku taken out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. I tried to move my fingers only to feel pain and exhaustion, and I wondered what had happened. Then I suddenly remembered, and as I searched around in my mind, I found that Shukaku was not there.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw what I was guessing to be the white ceiling of the room I had waited in before.

"So you're awake early." I looked over to see a blond man standing near the door. He had on the same coat that all of the others had so far, blue eyes, and his hair was covering almost half of his face, with most of the rest put in a ponytail.

"Come on, Pein sent for you," he said as he leaned his head near the door. I stood up, but only to cough up some blood onto the floor. My body hurt and I was very tired, and I assumed that that was because of that fact that I hadn't stayed asleep the planned amount of time. Nevertheless, I still followed him out the door and down a few hallways.

When he came to a stop outside of one door, he said, "Well, here we are." He then proceeded to open the door and go in, and I followed suit.

Pein was sitting in a chair behind a desk. Other than his chair, the desk, the two chairs in front of the desk, some lights and a small side table, the room was bare.

"You can leave, Deidara," Pein ordered. "Okay."

Deidara went out the door, closing it behind him. "You can have a seat," Pein said without looking at me. I thankfully proceeded to sit down in the chair closest to me because the short walk had made me all the more tired, whilst studying the room further. The walls were slightly grey and had cracks in them, wires hanging from the ceiling, and the floor was a grey-brown and had a lot of dust on it.

Before I could notice anything further, the door slammed open to reveal none other than Hidan. His face went from a cocky smirk to surprised irritation. "No, you've got to be kidding me." I noticed a tall man behind him who had the same coat on and had the bottom of his face covered with the rest of his head, save for his eyes and between them, was covered in white cloth too, and he had green eyes with red sclera, and from the small amount of skin I could see, he seemed to be fairly tan skinned.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not, Gaara will be accompanying you with all of your missions for the time being," Pein said. Hidan groaned in annoyance, "Damn it."

Pein then stood up and introduced the two. "This is Hidan, whom I assume you already know of, and Kakuzu." He handed me a map. "This is a map of the hideout. Your room is marked in red, and this is where you are now. You are free to do with your room what you will." He pointed at the two locations. As he pointed to one more said, "You will need to be in here at 7 a.m. tomorrow to receive your first mission with Kakuzu and Hidan. Understood?" I nodded. "Very well. You are all dismissed."

And so I went to the room that was mine. As I opened the door, I saw a coat on the bed. It was the same coat that all of the others were wearing, and so I put it on. It seemed to fit fine, although a bit large. Then I looked around the room. There was the bed, a side table, and a chair. I saw the light switch near the door and turned it on. _It isn't very bright._

I put the map on the table and sat on the bed to evaluate everything that had happened so far.

_So Hidan, a foul mouthed person that seems easily angered concerning certain subjects, and Kakuzu, his partner, are supposed to take me with them on a mission tomorrow after we receive it from Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, who seems to be almost void of emotions, who has a partner named Konan, whom I don't know much about._

_ I highly doubt Hidan and I will get along, so I'll keep communication with him at a minimum. I don't know much about Kakuzu, but he seems quiet, so he shouldn't be very significant to anything. Pein… there's something strange about him, I just can't identify it…_

I decided to stop thinking about it. I looked at the corner of the room to see a clock that I hadn't seen before. It read 11 p.m., so I thought, _This is the time when normal people typically go to sleep, correct? Shukaku is gone, so I might as well try._

So I went to turn the light back off and laid down, closed my eyes, and tried to find sleep, but it wouldn't befall me. _How does one sleep so easily? When one falls asleep, they are usually tired, are they not? I'm practically exhausted, and yet I've been lying here for more than half an hour, and I still can't find sleep. _I lied there for a while more, until it was only three hours until I was supposed to be awake.

Then, as I was looking around the room, I saw a door. Not the one leading out of the room with a lock on it, but another one. I decided to get up and approach it, so I turned the lights on, and as I came towards it, I saw that it looked like it was old and cracked. I grabbed the handle, which was covered in dust, and opened it. It was just a closet with two racks in it for clothes, and on the top rack was a coat. It looked to be like all the ones the others had been wearing, so I took it off of the hangar, and upon seeing that it was identical to the others, I assumed it must be mine. I tried it on, and it fit. It was a very loose fit, but I guess that was the point, so as to fit items underneath it if necessary.

Deciding that I wasn't going to sleep this night, I started pacing around the room. I did this for an hour before my legs got tired of it, so I sat down on the chair. It creaked as I did, and so I made a mental note to see what was wrong with it later. After a while I looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until seven. I grabbed the map and decided to go, because I was bound to get lost, or at least lose my way a bit on the first time, and so I headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeez, could you take a little longer?" Hidan said sarcastically while glaring at me.

"It's not my fault you made this place a maze and the map hard to understand," I shot back. I had gotten there ten minutes late, which had obviously pissed them both off. "Well, whatever, lets just get this over with."

After we got the mission from Pein, we headed out into the forest.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. According to the mission, we were to go and find some guy and get some info out of him, and capture him if we can't. "What are you talking about? We go find the guy and fucking torture him, of course," Hidan replied. I heard a sigh and then Kakuzu's deep voice say, "We'll look for him in Sunagakure first, since that's where he was last spotted yesterday, and he couldn't have gotten out that fast, since he still no doubt has business there. When we do find him, follow him around until he's alone and capture him. We'll take him to a place where no one will hear us, and then you'll use your sand to hold him down while Hidan and I take care of the rest, unless he's stubborn to the point of needing your help."

I let out a quick "hn" to let him know I'd heard. We travelled, Hidan in the lead, myself in the middle, and with Kakuzu at the back, although sometimes catching up to beside me, and then falling back again. We went on like this until it was dark, and that's when Hidan started complaining.

"Aw, come on, we've been going all day, damn it, I'm tired!" Kakuzu growled, "Stopping now will make the trip take longer, therefore letting our prey get further away from us. No." I thought about it for a second, and then added my opinion on the matter.

"Maybe we should take a break soon, since if we go through the night without sleep, that will deplete our energy for tomorrow, when we need it most." I looked back at Kakuzu to see his reaction, but couldn't tell from his expression, or what I could see of it. "Fine then, we'll stop when we find a place suitable for resting." I heard Hidan shout out, "Finally!"

We went on for a little longer until we reached what looked like an abandoned log cabin. Of course, we had to make sure. "Well, lets check it out then!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu replied with, "We need to check without being seen _or_ _heard_, Hidan." I decided to try making the sand eye to go and inspect. I made the correct hand sign and placed two fingers over my right eye, and then I could see inside. Kakuzu and Hidan were still arguing, so I took the opportunity to inspect without being bothered. I went around and saw a bench and bed, then spiderwebs in one corner, and as I looked closer to the objects in there, they were thickly covered in dust.

I suddenly started speaking, "It looks clear. There's no one in there, and everything is covered in dust, so either it is abandoned or the person who owns it hasn't been there in a long time." Hidan perked up and said, "Great, let's get going!" Kakuzu looked emotionless still as we walked into the cabin. "We'll take turns with watching, I'll be first," said Kakuzu.

We got in and got a bit settled, then Kakuzu went outside, since it was already pitch-black outside. Hidan had the bench, I had the bed, since he insisted that he didn't need the bed. As I was lying down, I could feel him staring at me, and it was a bit unnerving. After a while it was just irritating. Finally, I spoke. "If you're going to stare, the least you could do is wait until I'm asleep, considering I can feel it." I heard a muffled curse, and then some rustling. At that time, the feeling of his eyes on me disappeared.

I just stared at the wall for a while, then felt my eyelids getting heavy. I closed my eyes and complete darkness slowly enveloped me.

I vaguely heard something rustling. I was warm, particularly my backside, and it was unusual, but it felt nice. My body seemed heavy, and I avoided opening my eyes to bask in the moment. As my senses came clearer, I felt a weight on top of my side, and it seemed to curl around to touch my stomach. Confused, I slowly opened my eyes and looked down.

An arm. There was an arm wrapped around me. By the time I noticed the steady flow and recession of air on my neck, I knew what had happened. I turned my head a bit to make sure, and sure enough, there was Hidan's face. I observed our position, and saw that he had most likely gotten off of the bench, pulled up the covers, and then moved in directly behind me and put his arm over me.

It may have been strange, but it was still comfortable. I thought about it for a moment, and decided that I could lie here for a bit longer, since, from the light, it still looked a bit early, still before sunrise, Hidan wasn't waking up anytime soon, and Kakuzu was still outside (hopefully).

I stayed there for a while, but then I heard the door. This seemed to rouse Hidan, and he began to wake up. I sat up, and Hidan, feeling my presence disappear, opened his eyes into slits and mumbled out, "Hm?"

"I see you've taken an interest then, Hidan," Kakuzu said while standing in the doorway. Hidan had woken up completely and his face turned red as he tried to stand up. "What the Hell? I-I, uh, I, well..." He said, trying to find an excuse, then, "I was probably sleepwalking, and then I settled down in some random spot." I snorted, and added in, "Yes, because such a specific position that requires one to complete specific movements was random." My sarcasm seemed to anger him, but I stopped listening and closed my eyes. I only looked to see what was happening when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I put my eyes in slits and listened, and it was Kakuzu telling me, "We're leaving." I nodded and got up.


End file.
